zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan and Lindsay
This article focuses on the interaction between Duncan and Lindsay. Overview In Total Drama Island, there is not much interaction between the two due to being on opposing teams however a minor conflict grows between two in Haute Camp-ture, when Lindsay brings up his cruelty to trees and animals. in Total Drama Action, once again the two are placed on separate teams, and have no interaction until the merge, during the finale Lindsay supports Beth over Duncan. In Total Drama World Tour, there is no interaction between the two, despite competing in the same season, due to Duncan quitting early and Lindsay being eliminated before Duncan returns. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 At one point at the beginning of the episode, Duncan can be seen putting his arm around Lindsay which made Lindsay a little nervous. When Tyler and Lindsay are becoming attracted to each other later in the episode, Duncan mutters that girls like Lindsay "always go for the jocks." X-Treme Torture Duncan and Lindsay are paired up for the final challenge, with Duncan driving the jet-ski while Lindsay is on the water ski. Duncan tries to accelerate in order to shake Lindsay off but she is able to maintain her balance and retrieve all the flags, which frustrates Duncan. In a final attempt to make sure that the Screaming Gophers do not win the challenge, Duncan purposely crashes the jet ski into a rock, launching him into the air and crash into a tree. Despite this, Lindsay is still be able to maintain her balance and crosses the finish line, winning the challenge for her team. As she passes Duncan, Lindsay apologize Duncan (calling him "Doug" instead) for putting him at risk of being eliminated but he replies "whatever." During the elimination ceremony, Duncan was still frustrated of his defeat and when Chris mocks at him, Duncan angrily says that "the chick was determined. Brunch of Disgustiness While Chris is making an announcement at the main lodge and mention that the teams will be split into boys and girls this week, Duncan winks at the girls. Lindsay notices this and in response back by sticking her tongue at him. Disgust2.png|Duncan winks at the girls... Disgust3.png|...and Lindsay gives him a raspberry in response. That's Off the Chain! Duncan continue to rally the guys to make sure that they vote off one of the girls during the next Campfire Ceremony. When he saw DJ and Owen pitying Lindsay after she told them that Santa never gave her a gift, he scold them. During the first challenge, Duncan is forced to use Lindsay's bike. Although Duncan dislike its girly nature, he ultimately enjoys it and compliment Lindsay for making it fast bike. After Lindsay was eliminated, Duncan defends her when Heather betrayed and mocked her. Before she takes the Boat of Losers, Lindsay bid Duncan and the other boys goodbye. Haute Camp-ture While the contestants are expressing their opinion on Duncan, Lindsay states that he is cruel and that he is not nice and brought up on how he treated deers and trees in past episodes. Total Drama Action Super Hero-ld After Lindsay's Wonder Woman outfit won the first challenge, she announce who wanted to ride on her "invisible jet" and Duncan, along with Chris, Chef and the other male contestants playfully raise their hands. Before the Awards Ceremony, Lindsay joins Beth and Leshawna in voting off Duncan in order to make Courtney lose her edge. The plan failed however as Leshawna was voted off by the Guys' Alliance and Courtney. The Princess Pride When it is discovered that Lindsay has a big foot, Duncan mocks her by calling her "Bigfoot" and proceeds to laugh at her with the other guys much to her embarrassment. During the first challenge, Duncan again mocks Lindsay, this time calling her "Sleeping Bigfoot." This distraction causes her to fall off the bridge, failing the challenge. Get a Clue During breakfast, Duncan support Lindsay's idea that the pen drive Harold found might be a message sent to them by Chris. However, when Lindsay thinks that Chris is buried somewhere in the camp and they had to dig him out, Duncan tells her that her idea makes no sense. Later in the episode, Lindsay, Beth and Harold believes that Duncan killed Chris as he wasn't around when the body disappeared and handcuffed him on the railing. However, Lindsay found evidence that Duncan is innocent and Courtney is the true culprit. Lindsay remove the handcuffs off Duncan and apologize for accusing him to which Duncan accepts. As the winner of the challenge, Lindsay is allowed to choose anyone to go with her to the movies and she chose Duncan much to everyone's surprised. Although the two of them had hard time having a conversation (due to their differences), the two takes pleasure in making Courtney angry and jealous. In the exclusive clip, Lindsay express her opinion on watching a movie with Duncan which she compare to ordering the Mega Combo. Although she adds that Duncan is "pretty okay" most of the time along with other positive traits, she felt a little sick when she is with him. Rock n' Rule Duncan admits that he doesn't enjoy his time with Lindsay the previous night and listening to Lindsay singing at a very high pitch from the opposite trailer only frustrate him even more. He also admits that he would have enjoy the theme of the challenge if it wouldn't be for Lindsay's annoying singing still driving him crazy. After Courtney wins immunity again, Lindsay rallies Harold, Beth and Owen to vote off Duncan again in order to make Courtney mad. Duncan also voted for Lindsay probably due to him still finding her annoying. Ultimately, Lindsay was eliminated after she accidentally voted for herself. Upon seeing Lindsay's mistake, Duncan laugh at her, causing Beth to glare at him for not showing any sympathy to her friend. The Aftermath: IV When Chris shows the contestants a video of Duncan being softer than he claims to be, Lindsay can be heard in awe however, she chose to support Beth to win the million dollars. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships